Abdução
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Afrodite pesquisa sobre estranhas marcas na plantação e acabou encontrando algo que simplesmente fez-o gelar completamente. Mas tudo tem um motivo, qual seria o motivo para abduzi-lo?


Esta será a primeira fic de terror que eu tentei fazer, mas nao ficou nada muito pesado, penso eu.

Sugestões ou reclamações, só enviar uma review, mas agradeço desde já a quem ler a fic.

* * *

_**ABDUÇÃO!**_

Será que só existem coincidências no mundo mesmo? Os sinais nos campos de plantação que anda ocorrendo na Suécia são apenas feito por trabalhadores, ou será que existe um motivo, algo que não sabemos por trás deles? Estamos sozinhos no mundo?

Estas perguntas, entre tantas outras são o que movem Afrodite há ficar vários dias sem comer, fazendo pesquisas, estudos, relacionando fatos que pudessem levá-lo a uma resposta definitiva, ou pelo menos dar a luz para o inicio de pesquisas futuras.

Afrodite: "Sinto que posso descobrir a origens destes sinais que aparecem do nada, cada vez a resposta parece-me mais próxima, a cada momento estou mais motivado nesta busca".

Mais uma noite estava começando, desta vez Afrodite sentiu uma necessidade tremenda de se esconder numa fazenda onde a cada noite mais sinais apareciam. A pedido do Afrodite, não ficara ninguém na fazenda, para ele ter certeza que não eram os funcionários que estavam fazendo aquelas formas nas plantações.

Naquele dia uma grande cicatriz que Afrodite tinha na costa começou a doer muito. Ele então saiu da plantação e entrou no celeiro da fazenda, para passar uma pomada para fazer a cicatriz parar de doer.

Ele tirou a camisa e ficou de costas para o espelho, observando a cicatriz, ela parecia pulsar nas costas dele. Seu contorno era irregular, e em vez de estar para dentro do corpo, como se fosse um corte, parecia uma irritação, pois era uma cicatriz saltada. Afrodite não imaginava como a havia feito, nem seus falecidos pais lembravam-se de como ela tinha surgido, eles apenas diziam que de uma noite para outra ela surgiu.

Não demorou muito para a pomada ser passada, mas invés da dor diminuir, ela apenas aumentou. Afrodite vestiu a camisa e decidiu voltar para a plantação, não tinha muito que fazer neste momento.

Horas passavam a fio, nem o menor sinal de alguma coisa sobrenatural acontecer, a não ser o estranho fato de não ter visto um sinal de vida sequer na plantação.

Com cuidado começou a observar o céu, em busca de alguma coisa para fazer. Acabou podendo observar a constelação de Peixes, a qual correspondia ao seu signo. Ao virar-se para olhar outras partes do céu, ele viu algo que chamou a sua atenção. Havia no céu um ponto que estava muito próximo para poder ser uma estrela.

Afrodite: "Pode ser que não seja nada, mas eu não consigo tirar os olhos deste ponto, alguma coisa esta para acontecer!".

Num piscar de olhos o ponto sumiu, gerando a pergunta se ele estava ficando doido. Mas não houve muito tempo para indagações, logo Afrodite fora jogado longe por uma grande força. Ao observar para o que poderia ter jogado-o tão longe, ele pode ver que aquilo não poderia ser uma maquina humana!

Afrodite: MEU PAI DO CÉU! Isto é...

???: Isto é o que Afrodite?

Afrodite quase enfartara com o susto que levara, ele não estava mais sozinho naquele campo. Por mais que Afrodite quisesse fugir dali, suas pernas não se moviam, seu corpo parecia estar hipnotizado, sua cabeça pensava, mas o corpo não reagia.

Ao ver o Humanóide se aproximando, Afrodite enfim conseguiu se levantar e correr. Ele estava correndo como nunca, olhou um minuto para trás e pode constatar que não estava sendo seguido.

Afrodite: "Eles existem mesmo! Alienígenas existem! Mas porque eles pousariam perto de mim? E como sabiam meu nome? Porque não estão me seguindo?".

Afrodite estava se cortando muito com a plantação, parecia que ela tinha virado algo cheio de navalhas! Sua expressão começou a ficar temerosa, não sabia o que eles pensavam e temia que o pior pudesse acontecer...

Radamanthys: Vá Minos, traga Afrodite de volta, não podemos perdê-lo, não depois de tanto sacrifício!

Minos com um simples movimento de mãos paralisou Afrodite, que gritará de dor. Como Radamanthys pediu, Minos começou a puxar vagarosamente Afrodite.

Após isto, os quatro se dirigiam para a nave que Afrodite tinha visto momentos atrás, Afrodite foi amarrado numa espécie de bloco, não podia-se dizer direito...

Afrodite: O que vocês querem de mim?

Aiacos: Você não se lembra de nós? Que pena.

Radamanthys então trouxeram uma enorme lâmpada, que com tudo fora acendida sobre Afrodite, fazendo-o relembrar com detalhes do que aconteceu alguns anos atrás...

_FLASHBACK_

_Afrodite tinha seus 8 anos de idade e dormia tranquilamente no seu quarto, quando três humanóides invadiram o quarto dele. Ele gritará por socorro, nunca havia visto algo parecido com aquilo, cabeças grandes, dois olhos gigantes totalmente pretos, não havia sinais de nariz, boca ou orelhas no rosto, possuíam apenas três dedos e caminhavam de forma toda inclinada._

_Afrodite se acuou no canto da parede, chorando e pedindo a Deus para ajudá-lo, mas suas preces não foram ouvidas, acabou sendo levado para o interior daquela nave, a mesma que ele esta agora._

_Ele sentia muito frio dentro da nave, além de ter ficado preso, após alguns momentos aqueles mesmos humanóides haviam voltado para o lugar onde o haviam deixado, primeiramente arrancaram sua roupa, depois uma máquina jogou um tipo de gosma sobre ele, outro tipo de equipamento veio e começou a esfregar sua pele, retirando uns pequenos pedaços de pele dele._

_Após isto seu estômago fora aberto, inficando-lhe um pedaço de metal dentro dele, como se tentasse retirar algum líquido dele._

_Mas o pior ainda estava por vir, a maca fizera-o girar, ficando com a cara na maca, não podendo ver mais nada. Tudo que ele lembra era das suas costas sendo cortada e colocando alguma coisa nela, depois a costuraram._

_Para que ele não pudesse lembrar-se de nada, atingiram-no com uma forte luz, mas antes foi possível ouvir:_

_Radamanthys: Quando fizermos sinal numa fazenda, você irá nela para voltarmos a nos encontrar, filho!_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Afrodite: Filho? O que você quis dizer com filho????!!!

Aiacos: O que colocamos na sua costa foram apenas os nossos espécimes filhote, você foi uma babá para eles, sugamos tudo que precisávamos para que eles crescessem.

Minos: Cansei de conversar, estamos com pressa! Vamos logo, até porque nosso Imperador ficará muito feliz ao levarmos o filho dele de volta para ele.

As alças que prendiam Afrodite ficaram mais apertadas, os fios de Minos cada vez mais o enroscavam, tornando-o quase impossível respirar, um espelho descerá do teto da nave e a sessão tortura começara.

Primeiramente uma máquina veio descendo lentamente até Afrodite, ela possuía uma lâmina muito afiada, Afrodite se debatia de todas as maneiras tentando fugir, mas não conseguia quase se mexer. A lâmina acertou o meio da testa do Afrodite e foi descendo pouco a pouco, cortando a pele de Afrodite. A medida que a lâmina cortava a pele de Afrodite, duas outras máquinas, uma de cada lado, ia puxando a pele de Afrodite. O espelho que ficava acima de Afrodite obrigava-o a ver sua própria carne, cada vez ele se assustava mais com o que via, seu corpo estava ficando descoberto.

Afrodite em meio a lágrimas: POR QUÊ? PORQUE ESTÃO FAZENDO ISTO???!!!

Aiacos: Porque os humanos que fizeram isto primeiro.

Afrodite: Está doido?

Radamanthys: Você provavelmente já ouviu falar da área 51, bem, ela tem este nome por causa do ano de criação dela, 1951, o mesmo ano que perdemos dois dos nossos generais. Eles vieram até a Terra buscar ajuda, pois precisávamos de humanos que pudessem carregar os nossos filhos, mas eles apenas prenderam Hypnos e Thanatos, fazendo à mesma coisa que estamos fazendo com você. Hypnos conseguiu fugir no meio do exame de autópsia e então nos avisou telepaticamente sobre isto. Após isto ele foi torturado e morto.

Aiacos: Então, sempre que novos espécimes nossos precisam de um corpo, abduzimos alguém e anos depois pegamos ele de volta, como precisamos que a pessoa tenha muita adrenalina no sangue para conseguirmos libertar nossos filhos, então optamos por torturar vocês. Poderíamos passar vídeos ou dar sensações iguais, mas torturamos as pessoas para elas sentirem o que nossos generais sentiram.

Os três saíram da sala, deixando Afrodite apenas com as máquinas. Logo após todo seu corpo estar sem pele, uma máquina forçou-o a abrir a boca, injetando dentro dela um líquido de sabor horrível! Aquele líquido de alguma maneira começou a fazer efeito em Afrodite, seu corpo começou a se debater, parecia que tinha algo que queria sair desesperadamente de dentro dele.

Após 5 minutos que o líquido fora injetado no Afrodite, um outro aparelho veio na direção dele, que já tinha desistido de tentar lutar para se ver livre. Desta vez a máquina apenas começou a ressoar, quase estourando os tímpanos de Afrodite.

Logo após esta máquina começar a ressoar, Afrodite pode observar pelo espelho que tentáculos verdes começavam a sair do interior do seu corpo. Neste momento ele fora solta, caindo de quatro no chão. Começou a rastejar, mas não chegou muito longe, a "cicatriz" que estava na sua costa saiu com tudo do corpo, puxando juntamente os tentáculos e arrancando boa parte dos órgãos do Afrodite, que ficará morto no chão.

Minos: Nossa missão já foi feita, podemos partir agora e darmos a novidade ao nosso grande imperador Hades.

Aiacos: Sim, apesar de que eu não gosto de ver o fato de um humano morrendo.

Radamanthys: Ninguém gosta Aiacos, nem o nosso imperador acha isto correto, mas eles nos obrigaram a ser assim, para podermos sobreviver tivemos que matar vários humanos, eles começaram uma Guerra e nesta Guerra não tem como haver trégua, infelizmente. Talvez um dia eles aprendam a nos respeitar e quem sabe assim possamos evitar tantas mortes e sofrimentos.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

__

Apesar dos alienígenas serem ditos como os malvados aqui, dentro da fic mesmo falei que quem causou tudo isso fomos nós, os humanos. Porque eles viriam em paz aqui, se nós tentaremos dominar, pois para continuar a crescer, um tem que dominar o outro, a história da humanidade prova isto.

Nada mais a declarar, abraços.


End file.
